Your Light, my Hope
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Le Love Live, la finale, notre échec... Mon échec... Comment pouvais-je à nouveau lui faire face alors que tout était ma faute ? Comment pouvais-je la regarder dans les yeux ? J'étais terrifiée, il ne restait que culpabilité, regrets... Et la douleur pour me rappeler ma faute. [Oneshot] [Yuri] [Mari x Kanan]


Your Light, My Hope

 _« Cette finale, on la gagnera toutes ensembles. »_

Je ne pouvais empêcher ces quelques mots de résonner dans ma tête et de frapper de toute part, comme la décharge électrique parcourir mon corps à la vue de leurs visages. Rien que de les imaginer, j'avais ce sentiment de dégout et de déception de n'avoir pu mener notre mission à bien. J'avais l'impression que tout était terminé, et c'était bien le cas. Cela faisait exactement un mois depuis la finale de Love Live. Finale que nous avions perdu par forfait. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Le lycée allait fusionner, Aqours allait sans doute être dissout. Au final il ne restait que l'amertume d'avoir fait tant d'efforts pour rien. Arriver à toutes les convaincre n'était déjà pas chose facile, mais on y était arrivée, ensemble. Pourtant, ce mot n'avait aujourd'hui plus aucun sens pour moi.

On frappait soudain à ma porte. Je me relevais difficilement du canapé dans ce grand salon vide afin de me diriger vers le hall d'entrée. Chaque pas en avant me donnait l'impression d'en faire deux en arrière et me rappelait notre échec… _mon échec_. Je reconnaissais la voix portante de ma camarade de troisième année ainsi que celle de sa sœur, plus timide. La première frappait à ma porte avec insistance tandis que la seconde ne cessait de lui demander si c'était une bonne idée d'être venue.

« - Ouvre cette porte, Mari ! répétait la présidente du conseil des élèves. »

Depuis plusieurs semaines, j'avais droit à un défilé de la part des idoles. You était venue dans une tenue de militaire afin de m'ordonner de sortir, Yoshiko avait quant-à-elle optée pour une tentative version Yohane, en jetant un sort devant la maison, sans succès. Les autres avaient été plus calmes, sauf Dia qui s'énervait chaque fois qu'elle repartait bredouille. Unes à unes, elles étaient toutes passées me voir, toutes sauf une, pour mon plus grand soulagement, car ca n'en aurait été que plus difficile. Tout était ma faute, après tout. Je n'arrivais même plus à me regarder dans un miroir, et me confronter à elles, devoir leur faire face me semblait tout bonnement impossible. Alors je serrais les dents, ignorant le raffut de la fille aux cheveux de jais qui finit bientôt par cesser. Je remontai dans ma chambre afin d'en sortir des piles et des piles de vêtements que je rangeais dans des valises les unes derrières les autres. J'étais habituée à voyager maintenant, tout cela n'était que commodité. J'avais la sensation qu'il ne restait plus rien pour moi ici, à part le regret. Mon téléphone vibrait posé sur mon bureau. Une vingtaine de messages et au moins une dizaine d'appels en absence. C'était _elle_. Rien que de voir son nom affiché à l'écran me faisait ressentir le poids de la culpabilité. Cet échec était définitivement le mien… encore une fois. J'étais tellement en colère que je n'arrivais à rien d'autre que les envoyer bouler. Pourtant la nouvelle de mon départ s'était déjà répandue. Je n'allais plus en cours, je ne remplissais plus ma tâche de directrice de l'école. Mais à quoi bon ? De toute façon elle ne serait bientôt plus. Nous qui avions rêvé d'accomplir ce que µ's avait su accomplir, n'avions fais qu'essayer d'empêcher l'inévitable. Mais tout rentrerait bientôt dans l'ordre, osais-je espérer. Car bientôt, je ne serais plus là. Je ne voulais pas passer mon temps à revoir ces lieux vides de sens, et leurs regards pleins de pitié à mon égard. Je ne le supportais plus.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'étais assoupie sur mon lit. J'avais encore rêvé du final. Je nous revoyais sur scène, l'étincelle dans nos yeux, un dernier show digne de nous. Cette finale à laquelle nous ne participerions jamais. Je me voyais encore jour et nuit m'entrainer sans relâche avec les autres, je nous voyais en route vers la victoire. Une victoire qui était à portée de main, il nous aurait suffit de tendre les bras et nous aurions battu les Saint Snow. Nous étions si près du but…

« - Idiote… »

Je devais me reprendre, j'avais encore tellement à faire avant mon départ. J'avais congédié le personnel afin de pouvoir être tranquille et réfléchir. Etre sûre de ma décision. Mais mon esprit doutait à chaque fois que je regardais par la fenêtre, et que je la revoyais près de la fontaine. C'est là que je l'avais rencontré, après tout. _Kanan_ … Ce qui me faisait le plus souffrir, c'était d'imaginer la décevoir. Comment pourrais-je à nouveau la regarder dans les yeux ? Elle avait été la plus difficile à convaincre, à retrouver… Et je gâchais tout une fois encore ! Le soleil se couchait dorant les nuages à l'horizon, j'avais du m'assoupir plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Je devrais terminer les préparatifs demain. Je soupirai, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour passer le temps et m'empêcher de me torturer l'esprit ainsi.

« - Mari ! entendis-je soudainement par la fenêtre. »

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Cette voix… je pouvais la reconnaitre entre milles. Je courrai en boitillant à l'appel de mon nom jusqu'à la porte d'entrée comme poussée par une force inconnue avant de me stopper net. Je ne pouvais pas lui ouvrir… je ne pouvais pas l'affronter. Pas maintenant que les doutes me reprenaient.

« - Je sais que tu es là Mari, ouvre cette foutue porte ! »

Les coups retentissaient les uns derrières les autres bruyamment et résonnaient dans la pièce. Mon corps tremblait tant j'avais envie de lui ouvrir et de voir son visage mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Ils se faisaient de plus en plus fort, tellement que je pensais la porte céder sous sa force.

« - Mari ! répétait ma camarade. »

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais complètement perdue. Il était tellement facile de lui ouvrir, mais si je le faisais alors j'étais sûre de craquer. Et j'avais tellement peur, peur d'affronter ses mots et son regard. Je l'entendais répéter mon nom plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que cela ne devienne insoutenable. Je serrais les dents en entendant ses cris.

« - Va-t'en Kanan ! hurlais-je à mon tour. »

Un silence vint bientôt remplacer le brouhaha alors que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Je sentais mon cœur trembler. Etait-elle partie ? Ca avait été bien plus facile que prévu… Je ne voulais plus que les membres d'Aqours viennent perdre leur temps à frapper à ma porte. A quoi bon.

« - Si tu n'ouvres pas la porte, Mari, je jure de la défoncer ! »

Ses mots me rappelèrent à l'ordre et me ramenèrent un moment à la réalité, une très dure réalité. Si je devais partir alors je pouvais peut-être voir son visage une dernière fois… J'ouvrai d'un coup la porte dans un lourd grincement craquant sous mes faiblesses et me retrouvai face à face avec elle. Mon regard croisa difficilement le sien qui se faisait crispé. J'arrivais à peine à garder la tête relevée alors que je devais faire peine à voir. Elle regarda un moment l'atèle que j'avais au genou et à la cheville avant d'entrer silencieusement sans m'en demander la permission. Je priais au fond de moi pour qu'elle ne me regarde pas avec pitié, préférant qu'elle me haïsse…

« - Alors comme ça tu comptes vraiment partir ? Comme si de rien était ? »

Son visage se faisait si sévère que je ne pu que hocher la tête sans pouvoir dire un mot.

« - Répond-moi Mari ! Tu vas fuir ? Et tout abandonner !? »

C'est tout mon corps qui tremblait maintenant. Que croyait-elle ? Que je faisais tout ça par plaisir ? Que j'avais décidé de renoncer à Aqour sans en subir les lourdes conséquences ? Je les avais déjà abandonnées…

« - Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me répondre et de me regarder dans les yeux ! »

Mais c'était trop dur… Jamais je n'aurais du ouvrir cette porte. Je savais que face à elle, je me retrouverais complètement désarmée, et incapable de répondre. Ce n'étais pas seulement parce qu'on était camarade de classe, ou qu'on faisait partie du même groupe… C'était tellement plus que ça. _Kanan_ … En choisissant de partir… c'est à elle que j'avais renoncé.

« - Il ne reste plus rien pour moi ici… soufflais-je alors en baissant la tête. »

Je sentis soudain un claquement chauffer ma joue et endolorir tout mon visage alors que j'écarquillai les yeux sous sa main levée. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens emplis de larmes et de colère mêlée.

« - Plus rien tu dis ? Alors c'est tout ce que je représente pour toi, Mari ?! »

Mon cœur me hurlait de tout lui dire, de lui avouer tout ce que je ressentais. Mais je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Plus maintenant. Comment pouvais-je m'imaginer à ses côtés après avoir causé la défaite de tout le monde, après avoir ruiné tous leurs efforts ? Cette culpabilité qui rongeait mon âme m'entrainait dans un gouffre glacial et m'enfermait dans cette terrible solitude qu'était ma peine.

« - Tu ne comprends pas…

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? me demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton comme par affirmation.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, lui chuchotais-je à contrecœur. »

 _S'il te plait Kanan… va t'en,_ souhaitais-je au plus profond de moi. Je ne voulais pas m'écrouler devant elle, qui était la seule à pouvoir me faire changer d'avis. La seule pour qui j'aurais tout donné… Mais son visage si fermé, rongé par la colère et la tristesse de mes paroles m'arrachait le cœur sans anesthésie. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines, depuis la sortie des urgences en fait, et la revoir en larmes devant moi… C'était trop. Je n'arrivais plus à supporter cette vision qui me broyait l'estomac.

« - Comment peux-tu tout abandonner ? Prendre cette… décision complètement ridicule et irréfléchie ! Répond-moi Mari ! ordonna presque la troisième année.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, ce n'est pas toi qui a déçu le groupe ! Hurlais-je à mon tour. Ce n'est pas par ta faute que l'on a perdu la finale, que tout le monde regarde avec de la peine. Cette culpabilité, je suis la seule à la porter ! Tout ça, c'est entièrement ma faute !

\- C'était un accident Mari ! Un accident ! Tu penses que les autres se soucient plus du Love Live que de ta santé ? Ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi ! »

Un accident… Un accident qui nous avait poussé à abandonner la compétition. Et ça, je ne pouvais l'accepter. Je ne pouvais pas croire que le groupe tout entier avait décidé de renoncer parce que je ne pouvais pas danser. _Toutes ensembles_ … disaient-elles. Cet accident stupide qui m'avait cloué à un lit d'hôpital pendant plusieurs jours. Tout ça parce que je n'avais pas fait attention, parce que j'avais voulu m'entrainer plus que je ne l'aurais du. Comme une blessure du passé qui venait me rappeler à l'ordre. C'était tellement ironique.

« - Il y aura d'autre Love Live, mais il n'y a qu'une seule Mari, pleurait péniblement la fille aux yeux améthyste. Et je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois. »

La voir comme ça me fendait le cœur, l'idée même de la blesser m'était insupportable. Je n'avais pour seule envie que celle de me précipiter dans ses bras si mon corps me l'avait permis. Je sentais mes larmes m'échapper une à une au fur et à mesure que les siennes venaient mourir au coin son sourire tristement dessiné.

« - Kanan… je… je… balbutiai-je sans arriver à finir ma phrase. »

J'étais désemparée. Je n'arrivais plus à me battre contre elle, à lui tenir tête. J'entendais mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et mes sentiments me brûler douloureusement de l'intérieur tant ils voulaient sortir. Je sentais son regard insistant sur moi brillant de larmes, sa colère me dévorer. Je n'eu même pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour saisir fermement ma chemise au niveau de mes épaules. Je n'arrivais plus à distinguer autre chose que sa colère dans ses poings fermés quand elle me rapprocha d'elle. Mon cœur accéléra quand sa respiration vint chatouiller ma peau et que ses lèvres vinrent effleurer les miennes.

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit, Mari, si tu as quelque chose à dire alors dis le simplement... »

Je sentais maintenant ses lèvres caresser doucement les miennes alors que mes larmes perlées rejoignaient ses joues. Ses mains relâchèrent ma chemise quand l'une passa dans mon dos et l'autre sur mon visage gonflé par les pleurs. Je pris difficilement appuis sur ma jambe gauche afin de pouvoir me mettre à la hauteur de ma camarade et de la serrer contre moi en sanglot. J'avais comme l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cet épisode, à un détail près. Je mis de longues minutes à me calmer lovée dans ses bras, enivrée de son odeur, apaisée par sa chaleur.

Kanan finit par faire le tour de ma maison afin d'y constater le désordre qui y régnait, peu habituée à la voir ainsi. Il y avait des cartons de partout, ouverts et prêts à accueillir toute sorte d'affaire.

« - Une fille gâtée comme toi ne peux définitivement pas vivre toute seule, soupirait la plongeuse découragée. Alors tu comptais vraiment partir ? »

Je n'osais la regarder dans les yeux alors que ce ton de reproche me rappelait mon impuissance à affronter l'extérieur.

« - Tu n'es qu'une idiote, Mari, finit-elle par avouer. »

Un à un, elle saisit les différents cartons pour les ranger les uns dans les autres avant de les plier et de les mettre sur le côté puis passa à une autre pièce sans même me demander mon avis. Je pus sentir sa déception quand elle entra dans ma chambre pour y constater que la moitié de mes affaires y était déjà prête. Elle serra les dents dans un silence pesant avant de commencer à vider les valises et de remettre mes vêtements à leur place dans les armoires et commodes.

« - Kanan…

\- Ferme-la, me coupa la jeune fille. »

Ma gorge se serra alors que j'avais du mal à déglutir en la regardant s'épuiser à tout ranger sans prendre une minute de repos. Elle ne m'adressait ni un mot, ni un regard, restant concentrée sur sa tâche comme si cela était plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre à ce moment là.

« - Kanan… répétais-je faiblement.

\- Tais-toi Mari, répondit-elle sèchement en me jetant un regard froid. Tu en as assez fait, reprit-elle en rangeant une dernière pile de fringues. Jamais je te laisserais partir comme ça, tu m'entends ?! »

J'eus l'impression de mourir quand une larme roula sur sa joue et qu'elle me jeta presque un regard de haine. Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi et à mes souffrances. Je m'étais isolée pendant plusieurs semaines par peur d'affronter les autres, par peur de les décevoir, et c'est en m'isolant que je l'avais déçu. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que ça lui ferait autant de mal ? _… Quelle idiote_. C'était pourtant tellement évident. Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais la perdre, elle qui représentait maintenant tout pour moi… Etait-ce déjà trop tard ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elle pensait, ni ce qu'elle ressentait. Ses reproches déguisés semblaient cacher tant d'autres choses.

« - Si tu tentes ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de toucher à tes affaires pour les mettre dans une quelconque valise, je jure de ne jamais te pardonner ! »

Je me précipitais alors vers elle voulant la serrer contre moi pour lui montrer toute l'affection que j'avais pour elle et plus encore. Je sentais ses muscles trembler de colère, tout son corps se resserra autour du mien pour ne laisser aucun espace entre nous. Je capturais ses lèvres sans lui en demander une quelconque autorisation. Mes doigts caressaient sa nuque découverte par sa queue de cheval lorsque sa langue vint chatouiller mes lèvres puis la mienne. Ma jambe me lançait d'être restée debout si longtemps à crapahuter dans la maison, si bien que je finis par m'écrouler sur le lit derrière moi quand ma camarade m'y poussa délicatement. _Kanan…_ Je l'avais toujours aimée, à la seconde même où elle et Dia avait pénétré dans ma propriété et que je les avais découverte à espionner derrière la fontaine. Elle m'avait tout de suite ouvert ses bras. Je sus à ce moment là que mon cœur réclamerait le sien pendant toutes les années à venir, sans jamais oser lui avouer.

« - A quoi pensais-tu ? Idiote… »

Ce mot qui revenait sans cesse me définissait parfaitement. J'avais été idiote, non… complètement stupide de la rejeter. Je n'avais répondu à aucun de ses appels, aucun de ses messages. Je l'avais complètement ignoré, poussé à me détester. Qu'est ce que je croyais ? Que ce serait plus facile ? Que je pourrais lui cacher mes sentiments de cette façon ? Quelle connerie ! J'avais déjà passé presque deux ans sans elle, une absence longue et terrible, insupportable. Mais si j'avais pensé qu'elle aussi… peut-être… Je n'avais osé pourtant rêver d'une réciprocité.

« - Kanan… »

Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que j'étais terrifiée, à l'idée de me retrouver seule, à l'idée de la perdre, alors que j'avais tout fait pour que les choses aillent dans ce sens.

« - Mari… Si tu as quelque chose à dire alors… me rappela-t-elle. »

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux entendant à nouveau _ces mots_.

« - Je… Kanan… Je t'aime Kanan… pleurais-je alors comme une idiote en sentant un soulagement parcourir mon corps. »

C'était comme si la douleur s'estompait après avoir gardé ça pour moi durant plusieurs années. Et le sourire qui se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres finit par rejoindre mes pleurs dans une douce étreinte. Son souffle chaud caressa ma peau avant de venir se mêler au mien et de s'éteindre dans un autre baiser. Sa langue vint une nouvelle fois à la rencontre de la mienne. Mon cœur battait la chamade, comme s'il allait exploser dans ma poitrine alors que mes joues devenaient brulantes. Ses doigts vinrent s'enrouler autour des miens. J'avais la sensation de lui appartenir, à elle et à elle seule. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Plus aucune blessure, plus aucun échec… Seulement elle. J'oubliais tout autour de moi quand ses lèvres pressaient les miennes, quand ses mains caressaient ma peau, quand sa respiration m'effleurait. Chaque parcelle de mon corps réagissait à sa présence, la désirait encore un peu plus près. Le souffle commençait à me manquer alors que nos langues dansaient parfaitement dans un ballet passionné. Je me consumais de l'intérieur et sentis la fièvre traverser mon être quand ses doigts passèrent délicatement sur mon visage avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa respiration. Son regard améthyste me captivait alors qu'elle m'observait sans dire un mot. J'aurais pu plonger dans ses yeux comme elle, aimait plonger dans l'océan pendant de longues heures. Kanan donnait cette sensation, de pouvoir aller au bout du monde, de pouvoir accomplir n'importe quoi, d'être libre. J'avais tellement eu peur de la décevoir… d'être un poids sur sa route. Mais maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau auprès de moi, je retrouvais la force de faire face à nos échecs, de me relever.

« - Tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote… souffla-t-elle à mon oreille en me serrant dans ses bras. »

 _Elle était ma lumière, mon espoir…_


End file.
